Koth Melan
Koth Melan war ein Bothaner und späterer Führer des Bothanischen Spionagenetzes. Durch das Spionagenetz konnte die Rebellen-Allianz an den Standort des bis dato unbekannten, aber für die Allianz durchaus wichtigen Frachters Suprosa kommen. Dieser wurde von dem Überfallkommando bestehend aus Luke Skywalker, Ace Azzameen und Dash Rendar deaktiviert und der Bordcomputer gestohlen, worin sich zu ihrer Überraschung die Pläne des Zweiten Todessterns befanden. Während dieser Mission wurde Melan jedoch von Barabel-Kopfgeldjägern getötet, die auf der Suche nach Luke Skywalker waren. Biografie Früheres Leben Koth wuchs in einer bothanischen Familie auf dem Planeten Bothawui auf. Im Jahre 17 NSY musste er den Tod seines Vaters hinnehmen, der vom Galaktischen Imperium exekutiert wurde, weil sich der Lehrer der propagandistischen Lehrzielvorgabe nicht beugte und seine Schüler über das Imperium aufklärte. Dies führte dazu, dass er, obwohl er dem Alya-Clan angehörte, keine wahre Ehre haben konnte. Seine Ehre und das normale „y’lya“ als Ehrentitel in der Namensendung konnte er nun nur dadurch erreichen, indem er das Imperium besiegte. Wie es in der Natur jedes Bothaners liegt,The New Essential Guide to Alien Species ging auch Koth Melan dem Weg des Spionierens nach und machte es sogar zu seinem Beruf beim Geheimdienst. Bothanisches Spionagenetz Inmitten des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, bei dem die Bothaner die Rebellen-Allianz unterstützten, das Spionagenetz zwar auch fast ausschließlich der Allianz half, doch auch vereinzelt für Piraten und für das Imperium arbeitete, begann sich durch vielerlei Missionen, darunter auch Rettungsmissionen der Rebellen für Bothaner aus imperialer Gefangenschaft, eine deutliche Zusammenarbeit zwischen dem Spionagenetz und der Allianz zu entwickeln. Auch Koth entschloss sich, der Allianz zu helfen. Im Jahr 3 NSY wurde Koth auf den jungen Piloten Ace Azzameen aufmerksam. Durch Koths außerordentliches Wissen, was aus seinem Überwachungstrieb resultierte, wusste er über die Familienaktivitäten der Azzameens Bescheid. Diese hatten leise ein Abhörgerät an einem imperialen Kommunikationsrelais-Zentrum installiert, was Koth Melan immens imponierte. Er schickte Ace eine Nachricht, in der er ihm zu seinen außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten applaudierte und sie als bothanisch darlegte. Zudem ließ er ihm eine Ehrenmitgliedschaftskarte im bothanischen Spionagenetz zukommen. Brisante Informationen miniatur|rechts|Hologramm von Koth Melan Kurze Zeit darauf bestachen bothanische Spione einen hochrangigen imperialen Offizier, wodurch sie an eine hochbrisante Information gelangten. Melans Agenten erfuhren, dass das Imperium Pläne mit einem einfachen Frachter, der Dünger an Bord hatte, ohne jeglichen Begleitschutz nach Bothawui schmuggeln wollte. Damit erhofften sich die Imperialen, im Gegensatz zu einem schwerbewaffneten Konvoi, keine Aufmerksamkeit der Allianz auf sich zu ziehen. Melan wusste aber noch nicht, um was für ein Projekt es sich handelte und wo es sich befand, aber er war sich sicher, dass es etwas sehr Großes war, da immense Geld-, Material- und Personalflüsse von Imperator Palpatine zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Koth Melan versuchte anschließend auf einer intergalaktischen Handelsmission mitsamt seines Droiden R0-4 Prinzessin Leia Organa zu erreichen und über die Erkenntnis zu entrichten, doch wurde diese Mitteilung von Luke Skywalker und Dash Rendar abgefangen, was Koth sich errechnete, als er erfuhr, dass Leia auf Rodia war. Nachdem sein erster Versuch scheiterte, mit einem Hackerdroide auf Coruscant an die Daten zu kommen, erhielt er schließlich die Information über den Frachter. Bei einem Treffen zwischen Dash, Luke und Koth besprachen sie den Überfallplan auf den stark modifizierten Mobquet Medium Transporter Suprosa. Koth Melan brachte Luke und Dash mit seinem privaten Gleiter zu einer Basis, die zwei Standardstunden von der Stadt Bothawuis entfernt in den Bergen versteckt war. Dort trafen sie sich mit den bothanischen Staffelpiloten der Gruppe Blau, die gerade ihre BTL-S3 Y-Flügel-Sternjäger inspizierten. Melan erhoffte sich, dass die unerfahrenen Piloten von den Kriegsveteranen Skywalker und Rendar begleitet würden. Diesem Unterfangen stimmten beide zu und begannen die Angriffsvorbereitungen zu treffen. Admiral Yamarus an Bord der Liberty wurde mit in die Angriffsvorbereitungen involviert. Da die Mission von äußerster Wichtigkeit war, wurde Ace Azzameen, dem Melan nur kurz zuvor eine besondere Auszeichnung zuschickte, mit in die Mission eingebunden. Angriff auf die Suprosa Mit Koth Melan an Bord von Dash Rendars Outrider flog die übrige Blau-Staffel mit Ace Azzameen unter Führung Commander Skywalkers von einem der Monde Bothawuis los und fing wenig später die Suprosa ab. Diese sollte sich ergeben und ihre Antriebe herunterfahren, doch stattdessen eröffnete das Schiff sein Feuer. Die zahlreichen Ionenkanonen der BTL-S3 Y-Flügel Sternjäger sorgten dafür, dass das modifizierte Schiff rapide außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde und die Outrider mit einer Enteroperation andockte. Schließlich konnte man den Computer erbeuten, in dem Konflikt kamen insgesamt aber zwölf Bothaner ums Leben. An Bord der Outrider musste Melan Skywalker beibringen, dass die Daten zwar vorhanden waren, er sie aber mit seiner jetzigen Ausrüstung unmöglich entschlüsseln konnte. Folglich wusste Koth jedoch, wohin er den Computer bringen musste. In der benachbarten bothanischen Kolonie Kothlis befand sich eine Elite-Hackereinheit, die die nötige Ausrüstung beinhaltete, um die Daten zu entkrypten. Auf dem Weg dorthin, wurden sie von dem Abfangkreuzer Claw und dem Sternzerstörer der ''Victory''-Klasse Jäger aus dem Hyperraum gezogen. Letztlich gelang es ihnen, die Claw zu vernichten und weiter zu fliegen. Im Orbit von Kothlis befand sich Admiral Yamarus' Liberty, um genug Feuerkraft für die imperialen Verfolger in Bereitschaft zu haben. Melan wurde von der Outrider an Bord der Kothlis II gebracht. Die Liberty und die restlichen Truppen waren den imperialen Truppen weit unterlegen, denn die Exekutor zerstörte innerhalb von wenigen Minuten die Golan II-Kampfstation Sentinel und zwang die Allianz zum Rückzug. Das Spezialkommando konnte schließlich damit beginnen die Daten zu entschlüsseln, doch unterdessen wurde die Station von Barabel-Kopfgeldjägern angegriffen. Melans Tod miniatur|links|Melan stirbt in Lukes Armen. Gerade als die Entschlüsselung abgeschlossen war, entbrannte auf der Station ein Feuergefecht. Einer der Techniker sprang auf, riss den Computer aus den Anschlüssen und begann zu flüchten, während Koth versuchte ihm Rückendeckung zu geben. Als sie an einem Notausgang kurz anhalten mussten, da nicht alle Personen gleichzeitig hindurch kommen konnten, verschoss Koth sein ganzes Magazin innerhalb kurzer Zeit auf die hereinstürmenden Angreifer und warf anschließend seine geleerte Waffe fort. Luke sollte weiterlaufen, doch bevor er einen Schritt machen konnte, wurde Koth schwer getroffen und sank vor ihm zu Boden. Koth wies ihn an zu flüchten, doch wollte Luke seinen verwundeten Kameraden nicht einfach im Stich lassen. Die Folge davon war, dass Luke zügig von den Kopfgeldjägern überwältigt werden konnte, woraufhin Koth verstand, dass die Kopfgeldjäger hinter dem Jedi her waren und nicht hinter ihm. Koth sank anschließend zu Boden und erlag dem tödlichen Treffer. Sein Tod traf Borsk Fey'lya sehr schwer, der darauffolgend die Daten an die Razor übermittelte. Den Rebellen gelang es schließlich über Umwege die Daten zu sichern und damit herausfinden, dass es die Pläne eines Zweiten Todessterns waren. Später sollte sich herausstellen, dass es Teil des Plans zur Vernichtung der Rebellen-Alllianz war, dass der Imperator den Rebellen den Standort der Suprosa verriet. Koths Beerdigung fand in der Folge auf Bothawui statt, bei dem aufgrund der hohen imperialen Aktivität nur ein kleiner Kreis von Allianzpiloten anwesend sein durften. Persönlichkeit Koth Melan war ein überzeugter, sehr stolzer Bothaner, der eine starke Verbundenheit zur bothanischen Kultur und ihrer Tradition pflegte. Die Wahrung dieser Werte bewog ihn dazu, nach dem Tod seines Vaters seinen Clan-Namen aufzugeben und sich das Ziel zu setzen, seine Ehre wieder herzustellen. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs war er deshalb auf Seite der Rebellen-Allianz und versuchte seine Ehre wiederherzustellen, indem er gegen das Galaktische Imperium kämpfte. Dies führte auch dazu, dass er sich in dem Stadium des Erwachsenwerdens für eine traditionelle Karriere als Spion entschloss. Dabei wurde er in Sachen Kampf, Überwachung und Vergeltungstaktiken geschult.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Als Leiter des Bothanischen Spionagenetzes hatte er außerordentliches Vertrauen, was er dazu nutzte, um galaxisumfassende Bewegungen nachzuverfolgen. Er wusste so über die Standorte vieler Politiker zur jeweiligen Zeit Bescheid. Falls ihm und seinem Geheimdienst die Hände gebunden waren und die eigenen Quellen nicht gut genug waren, reichte sein Kooperationswille und der Zwang Informationen zu bekommen an fast keinerlei Organisation vorbei. Während seiner Spionagetätigkeiten machte Koth sich allerdings auch viele Feinde, was auch dazu führte, dass er niemanden ihn persönlich sehen ließ, außer er wollte die andere Person ebenfalls sehen. Tat er dies mit einem Agenten, hieß dies automatisch, dass die Information sehr wichtig war. Er hatte eine Paranoia, sodass er sich nur an den sichersten Orten und höchsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sicher fühlte. Schließlich führte sein Engagement für die Allianz in die Nähe Luke Skywalkers, der von Kopfgeldjägern zu der Zeit gesucht wurde. Da er die gleichzeitig verlaufende Mission in Gefahr sah, opferte sich Koth Melan schließlich und konnte somit Borsk Fey'lya und den anderen Spionen mit den wichtigen Daten die Flucht ermöglichen. Damit wurde der Weg für die Entscheidungsschlacht über Endor geebnet, die letztlich den Zusammenbruch des Imperiums bedeutete und damit theoretisch die Wiederherstellung seiner Ehre. Hinter den Kulissen Koth Melan tauchte ursprünglich nur in dem Schatten des Imperiums-Projekt als ein Nebencharakter auf. Im Zuge der aufgegriffenen Storyline von Schatten des Imperiums im Videospiel X-Wing Alliance erscheint Melan in den Missionen rund um das Bothanische Spionagenetz. Im englischen Originalspiel wurde er von Denny Delk synchronisiert, wo er allerdings in den Credits lediglich als Bothanischer Offizier aufgeführt ist. Quellen *''Schatten des Imperiums (Roman)'' *''Shadows of the Empire ERTL Mini-Comic'' *''Schatten des Imperiums (Comic)'' *''X-Wing Alliance'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Bothaner Kategorie:Personen der Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik en:Koth Melan ja:コス・メラン nl:Koth Melan pt:Koth Melan Kategorie:Legends